Notati Vinculi
by sparkjolt
Summary: A maniac is rampaging around the wizarding world, torturing and killing wizards carelessly with a new magic that he created. When he turns his attention to Hogwarts, Malfoy and Hermione find themselves in an extraordinary position. Seventh year, no Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns them.**

_**Summary: A maniac is rampaging around the wizarding world, torturing and killing wizards carelessly with a new magic that he created. When he turns his attention to Hogwarts, Malfoy and Hermione find themselves in an extraordinary position. Seventh year, no Voldemort.**_

_**IMPORTANT**_ A/N: I want to clarify what this story will be about here. There will be no mention of Voldemort or the war in this fanfic whatsoever. Dumbledore is still alive, along with everybody else who died during the Deathly Hallows. They are all starting their seventh year.

* * *

Prologue:

No one ever realizes what they are destined for. What their fate is. People are bumbling fools as they live life, constantly changing their minds and never knowing what they want or need. They try to accomplish greatness, to learn what they are meant to do by seeking out some _God_ to tell them their purpose or attempting to figure it out by themselves, but they always fail. And when they fail, they just blatantly follow the person who is the most successful at concealing their phoniness and lies. They die in vain, a worthless waste of space, and the world stays in its poorer, weaker form, begging to be saved.

Why do I know this? Because they believe that their higher calling is to help the people suffering or to promote world peace or do some good in the world.

They are all such _fools_.

Seeing them do all of this makes me thank the Master again for choosing me. For not making me stumble and bumble around like everybody else in the world. He recognized that I would do whatever He so desired, even if it meant me destroying the whole world and then stabbing myself in the heart. He recognized that I knew saving the world required death, destruction, terror, and horror to please Him and make the world whole again. If He wished me to do anything I would bless Him for choosing me to do the deed before obeying with a smile on my face. The same smile I wore when He hankered for my parent's souls. Because the Master always knows what is best, and I would do _anything_ for Him. He is so great, so vast, so powerful, and He will make the world a better place while making me the best version of myself I will ever be. And I cannot express my gratitude for it.

I know my purpose in life. Everything is ready. I would not fail my Master.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns them.**

_**Summary: A maniac is rampaging around the wizarding world, torturing and killing wizards carelessly with a new magic that he created. When he turns his attention to Hogwarts, Malfoy and Hermione find themselves in an extraordinary position. Seventh year, no Voldemort.**_

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sighed as she read the last sentence from the article on the Daily Prophet. Things were getting worse. Much, much worse.

She looked out the window of the moving train, watching trees and fields go by as the Hogwart's students traveled closer and closer to Hogwarts. Pursing her lips, she thought of the grave weeks during the summer when the first murders were discovered, when the Ministry were baffled by the unusual and unknown magic that was found lingering on the bodies. The community panicked while the Ministry searched for someone who had an idea of what the magic was. Then a few days later more bodies popped up with the same injuries the first victims had. The dead count rose. The new serial killer had appeared out of nowhere, and nobody had ever gotten a glimpse of him. Everybody who had ever seen him was six feet underground. The only thing the Ministry knew was that the madman had created a new magic that would torture people for days on end, until their bodies gave out and they succumbed to death. The magic was uncontrollable, unpredictable, and highly erratic. A few of the Ministry researchers had gone into permanent comas trying to investigate it. The only constant result from it was death. And as the deaths increased, the more people whispered fearfully, spending less time outdoors and more inside their homes. He had captured and killed five people last week, and a name was finally given to the murderer, and it was all over the news.

"It's ridiculous that we nicknamed him Avernus," Harry muttered darkly, pulling her gaze from the window. "It's like we're handing him more power on a silver platter by calling him by a name that means 'the entrance to the Underworld.'" He scoffed and threw his paper at the floor in disgust.

"Yes, well. People like alienating others who are different than society. Sometimes that includes giving them an ominous name. The only problem is that at times it gives them much more power and authority over others." Hermione replied.

"It could also be that they have no idea what his actual name is," Ron added. Harry frowned. He did have a point. After a pause, the redhead said, "What I don't understand is, how can the Ministry not even know what kind of magic Avernus uses on his victims?"

She answered, "There's a lot of magic that has long been forgotten, Ron. Ancient magic, dark magic. Some magic used to be done in ancient rituals that just aren't done anymore, or to control and care for magical creatures that are now extinct. Or it's just not as popular as it used to be years ago. Certain spells sometimes fade in and out with popularity. But some of it is rather twisted magic, better forgotten. I think that's what this killer has been using. An extremely dark magic that has been forgotten for centuries, and there's no sign of it in any text the Ministry can find."

Just then the door opened, and Neville, Ginny, and Luna all came in with dark faces. Well, Ginny and Neville had dark faces, Luna looked as she normally did—dreamy. Neville and Luna came to sit next to Hermione, while Ginny sat next to Harry.

Harry sat up. "What is it?" he asked.

Ginny only had to say one word. "Malfoy."

With that rest of us scowled. "What did the ferret do this time?" Ron asked.

"He's terrorizing the first years again. Made one girl cry, he was so horrible. God, I can't believe that git was made a prefect!" Ginny fumed.

"A lapse in judgment for Dumbledore, I admit. But there's really nothing we can do about it." Hermione said as she absently flipped to the next page of the newspaper.

"Isn't there any way we can use some of Fred and George's Wizard Wheezes? I saw some stuff from the shop that could really put Malfoy in his place." Harry said hopefully, and Ron nodded in agreement. They both straightened in their seats at the opportunity to attack their old archenemy, but before they could even take the idea any further, Hermione interrupted.

"No," Hermione said sternly. "We cannot do anything that will jeopardize our chance of graduating. It's out last year at Hogwarts! And even if it wasn't our seventh year, we have other responsibilities that keep us from doing anything foolish. For Merlin's sake, Ron, you're a prefect!"

"I know, I know, but can't we just take off points from Slytherin whenever Malfoy's being a prick? That's part of our prefect duties—keeping everyone in line."

"That's abusing your prefect authority, Ronald, and you know it."

Neville said, "Speaking of prefects, shouldn't you and Ron be up in the front of the train with the other prefects?"

"Well, not this year. We all got letters saying that we were going to meet in Dumbledore's office. They haven't even announced who's Head Boy and Head Girl. I'm guessing it has to do with Avernus."

Neville shivered. "It's downright frightening that there's someone out there who's sick enough to do that to people."

"Daddy says that the magic Avernus has been using is from the blood of a Kunkleback." Luna said suddenly from her copy of the Quibbler, and the rest of them started, forgetting that she was even in the room.

Hermione bit her tongue. She had long since realized that it was useless to argue with Luna, who was so sure of her wacky theories that it was impossible to convince her otherwise. But Hermione knew she couldn't resist correcting her for so long, so she decided it was a good time to escape.

"Well, if that's true, then I hope the Ministry figures it out soon. Come on, Ron." She stood up.

Ron stared at the witch cluelessly with a mouthful of Chocolate Frog. "Wha? 'Here we goin'?"

"We have to patrol the train, Ron, it's part of our Prefect duties, remember?" She reminded him impatiently.

"Oh!" He scrambled up, brushing the crumbs off of his robes and headed to the door. Turning to the others, he said, "Right, we'll see you guys at dinner." They all waved the two goodbye.

As she walked with Ron, she couldn't help but notice the way he kept on glancing at her with a look on his face. It made her worried, honestly. Yes, she knew that everyone expected her and Ron to get together, because they were best friends that had potential to be more, or some other reason she couldn't understand. It also didn't help what he had shot up like a weed and had grown some muscle from being a Quidditch Keeper. Truthfully, she had once tried to picture what it would be like if she and Ron were a couple a few years ago, but then she realized she _couldn't_ picture it. She couldn't see them going out to restaurants with a romantic candle in between them or snuggling together on a couch and making out like mad. There was no...spark. No passion whatsoever. And that caused her to believe that they weren't meant to be together. Sure, she loved him deeply, and would be by his side the second he asked her to, but she couldn't only see him in the role of the best friend, the brother.

So it was understandable that she was wary of the looks he was giving her as they chastised a third-year about to do a hex on a first-year, and prevented a group of rowdy fifth-years from knocking over the trolley. The only thing she thought she could do was ignore the signs of affection, and hope that he would get the message. She didn't put too much hope in that decision though; after all, she _was_ talking about Ron Weasley.

"Do you think you're ready for school to end?" Ron said suddenly.

Caught off guard by the unexpected question, she blinked at him for a moment. "No...I don't think so. No, I _know_ I'm not ready to leave Hogwarts." She stared at the scene before her. Two girls giggling like mad as a few boys preened under their attention by bragging what crazy adventures they had done last summer. Two girls were whispering to each other, and she could just make out the girls' words of their families' discussions on going into hiding. "It just feels like there's still so much to learn, you know? Like I'm not ready for the real world. And honestly, I have no idea what I want to do after we leave Hogwarts."

"Me either," Ron sighed. "I thought about being an Auror, but I don't think I have the kind of skill that Harry does, or the grades."

"Don't say that!" I said fiercely. "If you keep on thinking like that, then you won't even give yourself a chance! Don't think about other people's skills or grades; focus on you and what you're good at, keep trying, and you might find yourself an Auror. It all depends on you."

"Oh, I don't know. I think he's right. There are hardly any people who wish and have the patience to deal with the amount of incompetence in a Weasel," a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Malfoy," Ron said with open hostility, his eyes narrowing into slits and his fists clenching. "Go terrorize someone elsewhere. We're not in the mood for your bullshit."

Draco Malfoy stood with his arms crossed, regarding the two Griffyndors with an impassive look. Like Harry and Ron, Malfoy had grown and filled out into the body of a full-grown adult. He no longer used the terrible gel that slicked his hair back into a greasy shell, and now the platinum strands fell carelessly. The signs of childhood had disappeared from his face, his features missing the look of innocence, of childhood, and now his aura of ice and aristocracy had been perfected, making him seem almost intouchable. The true Slytherin Price. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini flanked him, both wearing matching sneers on their faces.

"Unfortunately," Malfoy's silky tone stated. "The way to my compartment is at the south end of the train, and there's no other route to get there that would avoid going through you."

"A shame." Ron said sarcastically.

"Aw, I'm touched at your heartfelt words. Did you miss me at all this summer?" Malfoy said with a snigger.

"Why on earth would I consider giving a you a single fucking thought?"

"Oh, I bet you spent every night just laying in bed, wanting me. I never knew you swung that way, Weasley."

"That's enough," Hermione intervened before Ron could turn any redder. She disliked Malfoy almost as much as her red-headed friend, but she knew when it was time to be childish and when it was time to act like civil adults. "We need to make an example to the other students by not arguing like toddlers in the middle of a train. Which means Ron, stop picking fights with Malfoy, and Malfoy, quit goading him."

His stormy grey eyes locked on her intently, examining her to the finest detail. She had to suppress a shiver from that look. After his assessment of her he said coldly, "I don't take orders from you, Mudblood." Pansy giggled girlishly.

A twinge of hurt wormed its way into her chest, but she didn't react, scolding herself internally. She shouldn't expect anything else from a Slytherin. Unlike Hermione however, Ron's face turned putrid and his wand found its tip between the Slytherin Prince's eyes, but also found himself the target of Malfoy's wand as well. In a flash, Malfoy's cronies had their wands at the ready, eager to support their leader in any way possible. Hermione's hand twitched to her wand as well, but she knew the situation would only get worse if she did that. The train quieted around them, waiting to see what would happen. She grabbed Ron's shoulder to prevent him from doing anything rash, but he just shook it off.

"Apologize," Ron snarled.

"I don't apologize to blood traitors and Mudbloods, frecklitis. You should know that by now. Now if you could please move, I have better things do to than converse with you." Malfoy said, impatience beginning to shade his tone.

"_Apologize_," Ron repeated harshly, giving no signs of backing down.

"What are you going to do, Weasel? Hex me? I'll have you down on the ground writhing before you even mouth the first letter," Malfoy taunted, unfazed by the threat of Ron hurting him. This was getting out of hand, and Hermione began to panic at the obvious determination of the two enemies to do anything but part ways peacefully. Unfortunately, Ron was always the more hothead of the two, and now that rational thought and reasoning couldn't filter out the words coming out from his mouth, things spiraled out of control even further.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if the taunting and the mocking is just hiding a scared little boy who doesn't know what to do with his life. They always say bullying is because of problems back home. Little daddikins not giving you enough love?"

"You shut your mouth, Weasley," Parkinson snapped, easily defending Malfoy.

"Or is it your mother? I'm sure she's just as coldhearted as your father. She had to have some level of viciousness to marry somebody like Lucius Malfoy, and the fact that she's the sister of Bellatrix makes it even worse. I bet you've never even gotten a hug from her. Who knows though? She might give some love to some of the other guys she's slept with." Hermione gasped at his gall, and the tension was so thick hardly anybody moved.

"_That's _enough_, Ronald!_" Hermione's outburst finally caused him to pause, and everybody held their breath at what Malfoy's reaction would be.

He gave Ron a sinister smile with frost on the edges. "You know, Weasley, one day that big fat mouth of yours is going to say too much, and you'll be in so much trouble you won't be able to climb out of the hole you made yourself. Not even your little famous Scarhead or your little Mudblood know-it-all whore will be able to save you. And when that happens, I'll be right on the sidelines, laughing and watching as you realize that you'll never see the light again. And for your sake, I hope that day comes soon, or else I'll _make_ it come sooner." And with that, the Slytherins were gone.

She sighed in relief and felt the strain in her shoulders loosen. Ron kept glaring at Malfoy's back. Irritated with him, she slapped the back of his head with her palm. He said innocently, "What?"

She glared at him. "You know exactly what. You just couldn't let it go?"

"He called you a Mudblood Hermione! Of course I couldn't let it go!"

"So you call his mother a whore and accuse she's had several bastard children in affairs that she loves more than him? That's a brilliant idea," she said sarcastically, stalking down the hallway as she spoke with her fists clenched.

"C'mon, I didn't hex or hurt him in any way, even if he deserved it. You have to admit that it was a great show of strength for me not to hex him. Besides, what I said is most likely true."

Hermione sighed. "You could have lost your prefect badge for this, Ron. Hell, you could still lose your prefect badge over this. You have to be more careful. Like you said, it's our last year at Hogwarts, and it's important that we do well this year to help better our future outside of Hogwarts. You know that."

Ron smiled and deemed it safe to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Of course I know that. It's just that sometimes I forget. But thankfully, I have you to remind me of it."

NV*NV*NV

Some time later, the train finally reached its destination, and Hermione and Ron joined Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Luna in a carriage taking them to the castle. Hermione gazed at the magnificence of the castle looming in the distance, looking strong and proud and immortal.

"So who do you think is going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year? Nobody seems to have an idea who Dumbledore chose." Harry said.

"God, I hope whoever he is doesn't act like Umbridge. I would rather eat Blast-Ended Skrewts than have to endure someone like her again." Ron said with feeling, and everyone shuddered.

Ginny said, "Hey, what makes you think that the professor is going to be a bloke? It could be a girl, you know!"

Ron shifted in his seat. "Well, it's just that most of the professors we have are men, so it just makes sense."

"That's completely untrue! We have McGonagall, Vector, Sprout, Hooch, and Pomfrey. We have more female professors than male! But that doesn't even matter! Who cares if the majority of our professors have a penis, it doesn't change the fact that it could be a woman!"

"Ummm... Dumbledore chooses the professors we have." You could easily tell that Ron was beginning to feel the walls trapping him in a rather uncompromising position, and he was wracking his brains to find a way out of it.

"So you're saying that Dumbldore is a sexist? You're implying that men are better than woman then, hm?" Ginny was beginning to turn pink with anger, and when she got like this nobody ever stood a chance, let along her big brother. Harry and Hermione exchanged grins. Hermione loved it when they began bickering like this. Despite the loud noise, it was familiar, and it brought up many memories of similar petty arguments that the siblings had exchanged.

"No! No, I..." Ron looked around at us desperately for help, but we all gave him a _you're on your own_ look.

"Don't even talk! I swear, Ronald Weasley, sometimes the things you say are the most idiotic I've ever heard. And one more thing—"

"I hate to interrupt this fascinating conversation," Harry said dryly and with suppressed laughter. "But we're here."

The carriage slowly rolled to a stop, and we all hopped off, Neville stumbling a little on the unstable pebbles on the ground. Luna helped steady him, and he blushed in thanks. Ron offers his sister a helping hand, but Ginny—her thoughts obviously still on the argument earlier—slapped his hand away with a scowl. Hermione wasn't worried. She'd forgive and forget about it by morning.

We all headed straight to the Great Hall, where most of the students were already sitting and talking with one another. Candles hovered over them, flickering and casting light to see the stars shining brightly in the enchanted ceiling. As we all sat down the first years began filling into the room, huddled together in a tight group and glancing nervously at their surroundings. McGonagall beckoned them forward impatiently, her hands unraveling a piece of parchment. The students were sorted, and Hermione clapped with the other Gryffindors whenever there was a new addition to their House. Once everyone was sorted, Dumbledore rose from his chair at the staff table and the room hushed in expectance.

Dumbledore looked as he always did, with white hair that flowed down his robes and half-moon glasses balanced precariously on the edge of his nose, his twinkling and knowing eyes easy to see to anybody in the room. He had his ever-present aura of wisdom and power that had some students sitting straighter in their seats, eyeing him with respect and awe.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I am delighted for the start of the new year, and I sincerely welcome the new arrivals today and hope they enjoy their time here. I admit I am anxious to get you fed and up to your dormitories for a good night's rest for tomorrow, but first I have some things to discuss with you all. First, I would like to reintroduce Professor Lupin back to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione gasped as Lupin stood up and gave an awkward nod before sitting down. A polite applause sounded throughout the room.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know, but in all honestly I don't really care. We get a brilliant Defense teacher, one that we know really well and for sure won't behave like a toad," Harry said happily. The others nodded with relieved and happy expressions. Lupin caught their gazes, and he smiled at them. Dumbledore raised his hand and there was a hush again.

"I am sure you are all aware," Dumbledore began seriously. "of the new threat to the wizarding world. He has been attacking wizards, witches, and their children remorselessly over the last few months. I know that many of you are afraid for yourself and your families, and are not happy that you are so far away from them with so many unknown factors. However, I can reassure you that this time of uneasiness and fear will pass. The difference between light and darkness is because the light comes together in the most troubling times, for many different reasons. I would like all of you to think during the year of your reasons to fight for the light."

There was a lot of hushed muttering before Dumbledore interrupted. "On another note, my colleagues and I would like to reassure you that the castle has several additions to its security for your safety, but in order to keep you from any potential dangerous situations, staying within castle walls and going outside in pairs and groups are encouraged. Care of Magical Creatures class is still in its normal place at Hagrid's house, but you will be escorted from the main entrance to his hut by him. Anyone who is late will be punished as Professor Hagrid sees fit, as the entire class will wait until all of the students are present. Furthermore, all students who are seen in the Forbidden Forest will be automatically expelled until further notice." That caused a giant uproar, but the professor did not elaborate further. Hermione bit her lip. She could understand the motive behind the new punishment; going into the Forbidden Forest was always against school rules, but students were always journeying into it anyway. If people got expelled instead of getting detention, then there would be very little incentive to break the rules for a midnight stroll. She glanced at Harry and Ron and saw that they were frowning at each other, but not protesting in indignation. After their silent exchange, they focused their attention on Dumbledore once more, who cried, "And now, I have one last announcement. All prefects are required to attend a meeting in my office with the other staff after you escort the first years in their beds. Make sure you are not late. And with that, _bon appetit_!"

Piles and piles of food appeared in front of Hermione, and she chose a delicious-looking stew of short ribs with vegetables and added some mashed potatoes to the side, then began eating small bites, savoring the taste. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, piled their plates with everything they could get their hands on, then stuffed their faces with gusto. She rolled her eyes. Teenage boys were such pigs.

"Keeping everybody from going outside is not going to go well," Harry said with his mouth full of shepard's pie.

"It's smart though." Hermione said.

Ron snorted, his cheeks bulging with food, making him look like a red-haired chipmunk. "How is it smart? All of the little gits will scramble on top of each other to go outside now that it's forbidden."

"Because nobody wants to get expelled, Ron, no matter how much they want to avoid studying. Dumbledore is ensuring that no students go into the Forbidden Forrest. Things must be worse than what the Prophet is telling us," Hermione frowned.

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Worse? How could it possibly get worse?"

Hermione sighed, her mind running through hundreds of different scenarios and coming up with nothing that made sense. She shook her head and her mouth twisted in frustration. "I don't know." She hated saying those words. They made her neck itchy and her back ache in the most unpleasant way.

"Well, if the great Hermione Granger doesn't know, then I guess we're screwed." Hermione glared at the two boys and they shrunk slightly at the girl's obvious irritation.

"Be serious," She scolded them. "The fact that there's stronger security and they're warning us from going outside means that there's a chance that the murderer could come _here_."

"Nobody can get into Hogwarts. It's impossible."

"You've managed to do it dozens of times with your cloak, haven't you? To sneak off to Hogsmeade? What's to say that this new magic Avernus has will make him able to get past the wards?"

They both stared in stunned silence at that realization.

Now that she knew they both understood how grave the situation was, she changed the subject to lighter topic. She didn't want to mope around for the rest of the night, and she certainly didn't want to put up with the moping. She asked, "So, is it too much to hope for that you'll stop your midnight strolls this year?"

"We'll see." They said in unison.

She lifted her eyes to the ceiling, as if praying to some higher being for strength. "I guess that's all I can ask for."

She pushed her plate away and stood up. "All first year Gryffindors! Please follow me this way, and stay together!"

"Bloody hell, slow down for a second, woman!" Ron complained. "I haven't even finished my pie!"

NV*NV*NV

Once they were sure everybody was in the common room and tucked in bed, Ron and Hermione wound their way through the halls to meet the other prefects in Dumbledore's office.

"Did he even tell us what the password is?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione frowned. It turned out it didn't matter thought. As soon as they approached the large gargoyle towering over the entrance to the Headmaster's office, it simply turned its head and stared straight at them before moving aside. Creepy. Hermione shivered slightly as they passed it and moved up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

When they entered, half of the prefects were there, sitting and talking quietly. Seats were already arranged in a circle, the paintings of the previous masters surrounding the chairs, and the Headmaster was speaking quietly with the Head of Houses. Ron and Hermione sat down next to the other prefects and began catching up as everybody else filed in. Hermione couldn't help but be curious as to what the adults were discussing, but knew that there was no chance that she could somehow listen in on their conversation without getting caught, so she tried to ignore them as much as possible.

Finally, the teachers decided to grace them with their presence.

Dumbledore said, "As you all know, prefects meetings are usually held on the train. However, the staff and I felt because of Avernus and the potential threat of him attacking the school that we needed to be more prepared this year. We did not discuss what was happening with Avernus in more detail earlier because we did not want the younger children to panic. Therefore, we decided to have a meeting to organize and review the necessary protocols and precautions for the safety of the students." He paused. "You have all been picked by my fellow colleagues and me because you have remarkable talents, skills, and bear it with a level sense of responsibility. These were the reasons why you were chosen. Now, we need those skills more than ever. You have the responsibility to taking care of not only those in your House, but for all of the children within the castle."

"Patrols will be arranged every night in pairs, arranged by the Head Boy and Head Girl," McGonagall said.

"Pardon me, Professor," Ernie Macmillan interrupted. "But we weren't told who was Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Quite right, Mr. Macmillan," Professor Dumbledore twinkled suddenly, all thoughts of doom and protection seeming to flee from his mind. "In fact, I have the badges right here." He waved his hand and the two polished badges were conjured into existence.

Hermione's heart pounded. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she had first arrived at Hogwarts and learned of the Head Girl position. _Well, besides NEWTs_, she amended. She held her breath.

"This year's Head Girl and Boy shall be... Hermione Granger,"

She squeaked, her cheeks flushing with pleasure and surprise, not daring to believe it despite having heard it with her own two ears. Ron pushed her to stand up, and she walked to Professor Dumbledore in a daze. Then he was fastening the piece of metal to her robes, muttering to her gently, "Congratulations, Miss Granger. I have a feeling you'll do great things this year,".

Then she was back in her chair and Ron was saying, "Are you seriously surprised?". She could faintly hear the sound of clapping sounding throughout the room, as well as some muttering, but she could have been imagining it.

"... and Draco Malfoy."

"_What?_" Ron leaped to his feet as Draco sauntered towards the Headmaster with a pleased smirk on his face. Nobody clapped except for Pansy Parkinson, whose eyes were fixed on the blonde with a look of absolute adoration on her face. He arrogantly allowed the badge to be pinned to his robes.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall reprimanded. But Ron had never been able to put a lid on his temper.

"How can you possibly let that bigoted, arrogant little prat get a Head Boy badge! He'll terrorize all of the kids at Hogwarts! Hell, he'll even let Avernus in to the castle and fucking torture everybody with him! You—"

"_Mr. Weasley!_ Detention for a week and twenty points to Gryffindor! Shame on you for behaving so disrespectfully." McGonagall was absolutely scandalized, a red flush of anger on her cheeks. Her glare forced Ron to plop back into his seat, and he brimmed with barely contained rage.

Dumbledore cleared his threat, piercing through the thick tension in the room. "I would like for the newly appointed Head Boy and Head Girl to stay behind after this meeting is concluded, but besides that, I wish you all a good night's rest!"

Everyone began filing out, and McGonagall came over to tell Ron frostily that she would meet him on Friday night after dinner. Ron muttered to Hermione that he'd see her in the common room, before he too left her behind with the Headmaster and Malfoy.

"I know the two of you are often disagree with each other, and that you most likely won't listen to what I'm about to say, but I'd like for you to consider working together civilly. You will be required to discuss patrols and other Head duties weekly, but you will be able to plan your meetings between yourselves. You are both extremely talented students, and together you two will be able to make some brilliant things happen."

"Sir," Hermione said. "forgive me for interrupting, but what is really happening at the Ministry? Is there something we don't know about Avernus?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment before finally saying, "There is nothing going on that will affect you directly, Miss Granger, and I sincerely hope it stays that way." He stared at both of them over his half-moon glasses for a moment, letting his words sink in, before breaking his stare and allowing his smiling, joyous old man persona to reappear. "Now enough of this sad, gloomy business! I know the both of you must be exhausted and eager to get into your beds, so I'll let you two go. Your luggage is already settled in your new rooms, and Professor Flitwick is waiting near the gargoyle to escort you. Congratulations again, and I will see you two tomorrow morning."

An tense silence was between the two as they walked behind Flitwick, who was chattering about utter nonsense and had no idea the two weren't listening. Hermione glanced at Flitwick, confirming there was no chance of him suddenly turning his attention to them before she even considered peering at Malfoy. He was staring straight ahead with a smugness surrounded him, obviously basking in his triumph. Shadows flitted across his face, making his aristocratic cheekbones more visible in the moonlight and his hair glow silver.

She took a deep, steadying breath. Despite what you would think, she had listened to what Dumbledore had been saying, and she did understand the importance of getting along with the Head Boy. And as much as she hated Malfoy, she knew that if she had told Dumbledore that she and Malfoy constantly yelled at each other and didn't even try to get along and he ended up disappointed, she wouldn't be able to handle the feelings of guilt. Malfoy had looked as if he had been only half-listening when Dumbledore was speaking, so she knew with almost a hundred percent certainty that he hadn't even considered what Dumbledore wanted. Still, at the risk of getting verbally chewed out, she should still try. Just so that she wouldn't be guilty later.

"You know," she started softly. "Dumbledore has a point. With this Avernus on the loose, we have to work together in order to make sure the castle is properly guarded. I know you hate me. You don't have to like me. You don't have to be my friend. But—"

"Are you a masochist, Granger?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Hermione struggled to come up with an answer. "Umm… No, I'm not. What does that have to do with working together?"

"Because I'm pretty convinced that you're a closet masochist, and you just simply love the pain of constantly getting rejected by me. Do you enjoy bondage? Not that doesn't surprise me—those who seem so proper and uptight are always the one who are animals in bed. That, and I do have that affect on women. Ever been whipped or spanked, Granger?" he drawled.

She had never been so shocked. "_No! _Oh my God, I can't even believe what's coming out of your mouth."

"Oh, so I'm right? Not that I was doubting myself—I'm always right—but good to know. You shouldn't be in denial like that Granger. It's not healthy."

"You arrogant little shit," Hermione hissed. "I'm trying to do the right thing but you just have to be seen as the Pureblood who is better than everyone, don't you? Newsflash Malfoy. You are so not. Harry and Ron are a hundred times better than you and always will be."

The sharp pain of being slammed against the wall shocked her into silence, as well as the sudden proximity of a furious Malfoy. He had her pinned right behind a pillar, so all Flitwick would see if he turned around was an empty hallway. "Listen Mudblood," he snarled. "I don't give a flying fuck what you think about me. You're just a bitch who whines about everything and can't help but want to be superior to everybody else. But if you ever get in my way this year while I'm on top of the year being Head Boy, I'll make sure that your body is rotting in a bin in Knockturn Alley that nobody can even recognize. Am I clear?"

He didn't even wait for a response. He just wrenched her back into the middle of the hallway and forced her to walk. Frazzled, Hermione could do nothing but be dragged along. He looked absolutely calm, like nothing had happened and he hadn't just given her a death threat. Eventually the shock wore off and Hermione felt a bubble of rage boil in her belly as she processed his words, but before she could do something about it Flitwick appeared.

"There you two are!" he squeaked. "I was afraid I lost you. Come on now and keep up; we haven't got much farther."

Hermione clenched her teeth and when Flitwick wasn't looking again gave Malfoy a black look. She was normally a forgiving person, but that death threat went way too far. He had no right to speak to her that way, and if she had her way, she was going to make sure he never would.

They arrived in front of a large portrait with an old woman sitting primly in a wooden chair with the area around her completely blank. Her silver hair was arranged in a near braid and she was wearing a dark blue robe with gold lace. She was beautiful.

"Ms Labelle! How are you doing this fine evening?"

"Quite well, Filius," Mrs Furlan said. She spoke with a light French accent, and it seemed to make her look even more sophisticated. She regarded Malfoy and me. "I see that you have come to introduce me to the new Head Girl and Boy?"

"Ah, yes! Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, meet Ms Juliette Labelle."

Hermione nodded politely. "Nice to meet you, Ms Labelle."

The woman in the portrait smiled. "Please, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger. And call me Juliette, both of you. Formality always bores me. Now, you both get to agree to a password that will allow you access to your rooms. After we agree on something I won't be taking anything else until it's time to change passwords. What shall it be?"

"Reatborn," Malfoy declared before Hermione got any say. It was the last name of a very famous Pureblooded family, and it was obvious why he had chosen it. Sebastian Reatborn had enslaved fifty Muggleborns for five years without the Ministry knowing. Eventually he had been caught and sentenced to Azkaban, but many Purebloodeds respected him and his family for doing it. She wouldn't be surprised if he was Malfoy's idol.

"Very well. Goodnight Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. I hope that we become very close this year." The portrait moved aside and Professor Flitwick said farewell to the students as well before leaving them to explore their new quarters.

Once they were alone, Hermione snapped, "Next time we get to decide the password, I get to choose."

Malfoy snorted. "Whatever, Granger." He moved towards the door marked Head Boy, clearly intending to head for bed, but she stopped him.

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere until I have my say."

"For Merlin's sake, Granger, what is it now?"

She stalked towards him. "If I ever suspect that you might do anything to harm me, then I promise you that I will do absolutely everything I possibly can to make your life miserable. And believe me, I have many ideas. I don't read all those books for nothing." And with that, she whirled around and slammed the door to her new room, blocking anything he might have said at her.

NV*NV*NV

Draco snarled as he entered his room. How dare that fucking Mudblood threaten him like that and then just walk away? The little chit thought she was so bloody great with her knowledge and snootiness and her utter Gryffindorness.

_She thinks she's so damn superior_, Draco angrily thought, pacing restlessly. She thought that just because she could do magic she was just like any other witch in the world. Ha! No. Draco knew better. She was an outsider, an intruder, a little sneak stealing magic that she didn't deserve.

Draco loosened his tie sourly. The bitch had completely dampened his mood on getting the Head Boy badge. The first rush had been amazing, and he loved being one of the most powerful students in Hogwarts. He could order all the younger brats out of his way and they couldn't do a single thing about it. Only the teachers were higher than him in authority. And of course seeing Weasley's face when he got the badge was just a bonus. The icing on the cake.

It had been a good distraction to everything else that was going on in the world. His father had pulled all of his influence, every string he had from his people inside the Ministry, and he had gotten nothing from it. There was no solid facts about this Avernus bloke. All they knew was that he targeted all witch or wizards, pureblooded or not, he had magic at his disposal and nobody could recognize, and he had no obvious goal or reason why he was killing. And that made him restless. His mother had reassured him that the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor were impenetrable, and that there was no chance that the serial killer could ever get inside, but he knew that there was always a chance that a ward faltered or someone was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and then someone he knew would be dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His father had scoffed at him when he noticed his son's uneasiness. "_Don't be so weak, Draco. You know if anyone catches any hint of vulnerability from you they will swoop down on it like vultures. If I see any other signs of emotions on your face from now on, I will beat it out of you_."

Draco scowled, rolling his shoulders to try to ease the tension in his muscles. He had been more stressed than usual, and knew he needed a good release to calm down. Flying was always a good choice, but he couldn't always just mount a broom and fly until he was exhausted and barely thinking straight. Thankfully fucking was always a second option for him, and one that was never out of his reach. Perhaps he'd call Pansy over tomorrow night. She never rejected his advances and was always there at his beck and call. She and him both knew that their parents had discussed joining their families together by marrying them since their birth, so there seemed to be no point in her resisting him anyway.

Draco slipped off the rest of his clothes and took a shower before climbing into bed. Of course, the year was going to be much more annoying now that he would have to deal with Granger on a regular basis. He was sure she was not going to be as cooperative as he wanted her to be, and that they'd start trying to kill each other within a week. He smirked. He had a feeling he was going to push her buttons so hard she was going to explode, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
